


This Hole That I Deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood As Lube, Emetophobia, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 36 year old Derrick is at the end of his rope. No job, no money, and he and his son are living in the shittiest apartment he could barely afford. He can't live like this anymore.





	This Hole That I Deserve

Derrick took a long pull from his bottle of moonshine, pulling back from it and sighing as he felt the burn from the alcohol already feeling drunk. Twas the only good thing he had in his life nowadays the only exception being Sean, his 6 year old son. His life was just a never ending shitstorm. He was poor, his ex-fiancee called off the wedding at the last minute and just up and left him with his only child, he was poor, had no money and the little money he earned from working around town doing odd jobs was barely enough for him to pay the rent, pay bills and try to keep food on the table for him and his kid. Ever since the good paying job he had had a couple months ago had fired him for no damn reason (and he remembered the day he walked out cursing every single employee out until his boss threatened to call the cops), he had been just living off of the little money he had left and it wasn’t much to feed both he and his son. He couldn’t even afford the shitty little apartment they were currently staying in, having to beg and plea with the landlord to just give him some time until he landed a new job and even that seemed unlikely because every job he applied for kept turning him away, spouting off bullshit basically saying “thanks for trying, but get lost.” His friends and family were no help either. He tried in vain to reach out to them, asking if they could give him just a few dollars, but they all just turned him away saying that he was a grown adult and he that he was capable enough to get money on his own.

 He couldn’t live like this anymore. He hated having to go hungry just so he could feed his kid. Hated not being able to find a job. Hated being this dirt poor that he couldn’t even afford to pay for the electricity in this damn place, both he and his kid were literally sitting in the dark the only light being a few candles he had placed around the apartment. He hated this. He hated it. He wanted out. Derrick took another swig from his moonshine as his mind began contemplating killing himself. Be much better anyways, he thought. He rather spend an eternity not having anything to worry about than live like this for the rest of his life. He didn’t care about anything anymore, didn’t even care about Sean anymore. Besides, he’d have a much better home than this roach infested shithole. Sean deserved better than this.

 Derrick looked over at his son who was laying on the floor, kicking his little feet in the air humming at a little tune as he colored in his coloring book and frowned in annoyance. How could Sean sound so fucking happy living like this? It infuriated him as he sat there watching his kid happily color away, while Derrick was contemplating ending his own life because he hated the fact that they were poor and were currently living in a dump. And the longer he continued to glare at his happy singing son, the more his drunken mind began to think of dark, twisted things to do to his own flesh and blood. His rational side tried to intercept those perverse thoughts that were trying to make themselves known, but they were soon forced to the back of his mind and was then engulfed by the twisted ideas that were now being pushed to the front. He was already going to go out, he might as well leave it on a good one, regardless if what he deemed was a “good one” was going to forever scar his only child.

 “Sean” he gruffed out as he took another drink before setting it down on the floor. Sean paused his coloring and looked up at his father with those wide brown eyes that seemed to illuminate in the candlelight. “Come here” he commanded, slurring his speech a little.

 “Kay” Sean said chipperly and got up off the floor and walked to stand before his dad. His dad opened his legs a bit and gestured for him to stand in between his legs and Sean obeyed. “Yes, daddy?” he asked curiously, wondering what his father wanted from him.

 Derrick said nothing as he drunkenly stared at his only child. Sean swallowed a bit as he grew nervous under the gaze of his father, not sure what to do. His father then surprised him as he suddenly then reached forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. “I love you so much, kid” his father murmured as he held him tight. Sean just giggled at the tenderness and wrapped his small arms around his dad’s neck and hugged him back just as hard. “I love you too, daddy” he murmured back, his voice full of love and affection for his dad.

 Derrick released his son and held him back a bit, his eyes taking in his features. He looked so much like him; had reddish brown hair like he did, had the same shade of eye color as him, he even had the same face as he had when he was a kid. Derrick always felt as if he were looking in a mirror every time he looked at Sean.

 “Sean, can you do something for daddy?” he asked and he both hated and praised himself at what he was about to do to his own child. He watched his kid smile and nod eagerly and almost frowned at the naivety. “Daddy needs you to take off your pants okay?”

 Sean tilted his head to the side in a confused manner at the surprise command. “Why do I need to do that? Am I in trouble, daddy?” he asked with such innocence that almost made Derrick want to stop this. Almost.

 Derrick just shook his head and reached out and soothingly ran a comforting hand up and down his son’s arm. “No, you’re not in trouble, buddy. Daddy just wants to do something with you real quick, okay? Just take your pants off, it’ll be fine” he reassured him, despite the fact that what was going to transpire was definitely not going to be just fine.

 Sean warily eyed his dad, but gave a nervous nod as he stripped off his Batman shorts and kicked them to the side, confused at the weird look his father was giving him.

 Derrick swallowed thickly as his eyes ran up and down his pale skinny legs, already starting to get a bit excited in his pants. “Good boy, Sean. Now, daddy needs you to take off your underwear too” he urged and picked his drink back up and drank more from the alcoholic beverage. He was going to need a lot of booze in his system for the sin he was about to commit and since he was going to kill himself, he might as well take that trip to the fiery gates of hell completely shit faced.

 Sean was really nervous now and maybe even a bit scared. Why was his father asking him to undress in front of him? They weren’t going to go take a bath and he wasn’t being asked to change into his night clothes, so why was he being asked to be naked at a time like this? “Daddy, I-I don’t wanna do this” he complained, expressing feelings of hesitancy and doubt.

 Derrick pulled his mouth off the bottle and wiped the dribble of moonshine that had managed to escape his lips and sat the half empty bottle back down. “Come on, Sean. I promise, you’re not in trouble. Just need you to help your dad with something, okay?” he pushed, a bit of urgency in his voice. He just wanted to do this one final thing and he’d be done with it. Just this one thing he wanted to do and he needed his son, his own flesh and blood, to cooperate just a little bit.

 Sean wanted to refuse again, his 6 year old brain telling him that something was not quite right with this scenario. But, he couldn’t refuse his dad cause he loved him too much to say no. So, with wariness still plaguing his mind, Sean obeyed his father and stripped off his underwear and stepped out of the leg holes until he stood bare from the waist down in front of his father.

 Derrick suppressed a moan in delight at the sight before him. He had bathed his son numerous times, but to see him like this was making him even more aroused, feeling his erection twitch. Now was the moment of truth. “Good job, Sean, very good. Now, last thing I need you to do is to bend over the arm of the couch for me. Can you do that, buddy?” he asked, his eyes ghosting over the small flaccid member.

 Sean hesitated at the request. He really REALLY didn’t want to do this, whatever his dad was trying to get him to do. He did not like where this whole thing was going and all he wanted was to go back and continue coloring. But, when his father gave him a stern forceful glare, he swallowed and did as he was told and shakily got on the couch bent over the arm of the couch, staring off into the darkness of the living room. He didn’t know what his dad was trying to do, but he hoped it’ll be over quickly.

 Derrick smirked devilishly as he stared at the beautiful sight of his son’s pale rear. “Good, that’s a good boy, Sean” he praised as he got behind his son, staring down at the glorious sight as he made quick work with his jeans, hastily undoing his belt and nearly ripping the zipper down. Derrick eagerly shoved his pants and underwear down enough to free himself, groaning in absolute delight as his member was now free from its confines.

 Sean turned around to look back at his dad, but then his eyes cast down and bugged out of his head as he saw that massive looking thing that was protruding between his father’s legs. It looked big and scary and Sean was not a fan of it going anywhere near him. “d-Daddy, I-I don’t wanna do this anymore” he whimpered as he saw the weird looking thing get closer to him. He tried to get off the couch, but he saw his father reached out and then there was firm hand on the back of his neck that was now pinning his head down against the rough fabric. “Daddy, please, stop!” he shouted as his chest began to convulse as he began to cry. He tried to wriggle his little body away from the constricting grip, but there was nothing his tiny little body could do to prevent what was going to happen next; for one second he felt something large press against his way too small anus and then the next Sean screamed as a searing tearing pain engulfed his nether regions as the entire large thing was forcefully shoved into him. “DADDY, STOP!” he screamed as loud as his little voice box could let him. This agony, this incredibly intense pain he was feeling all the way to his toes was way too much for him and he wanted whatever his dad had put inside him and take it out immediately.

 But, unfortunately, that was not happening as Derrick bit his lip and groaned as his dick penetrated the uncomfortably narrow walls. The tightness was a bit unbearable for even him, but he ignored it as he pulled until just the head was kissing the puckered rim before he grunted as he slammed all the way to the hilt, sighing as it loosened up a tiny bit. He repeated this motion pulling all the way out before thrusting in all the way until he began picking up his pace, going faster now moaning as he thoroughly violated his crying son. He should feel a bit of remorse for doing this to him, but there wasn’t any of that emotion, nor was there any pity or empathy whatsoever.

 “Fuck, Sean” he panted out and tightly gripped his son’s hip as he brutally pounded away inside his still screaming child’s tight channel. A new sensation surrounding his dick made Derrick made him moan loudly and he instantly knew what this liquidy feeling was, but he just continued to thrust in more, a little glad that there was at least some form of lubricant was making its presence. “Jesus, you’re so fucking tight” he groaned, tossing his head back in pleasure and moaning at the cracked ceiling.

 Sean continued to pour his heart out in his weak screams and his pitiful cries. Why wasn’t his daddy stopping? Did he not understand that what he was doing was hurting him and really hurting him? And what was more, he could feel a warm liquid beginning to run down the back of his thighs. Was that...blood? Sean began to cry even more, snot dribbling out of his nose and onto the arm of the couch as he realized he was truly bleeding from being completely torn apart and his father didn’t even seem to care at all, his heart shattering to pieces because he thought his dad loved him enough to not do this.

 Derrick just groaned and continued to relentlessly fuck away into that deliciously wet and tight hole. The disturbing noises of flesh smacking against flesh and the creaking of the ancient couch was loud and perverse in the quietness of their rat hole apartment and the squelching sound from constantly entering the torn and bleeding hole was making Sean sick to his stomach. The pain from it all, the betrayal, and the disgusting rust smell were all getting to the poor child and unable to hold back, he leaned over the arm and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the already mold infested carpet, his abdomen contracting as he threw up, snot and mucus and saliva and stinging stomach bile all exited his raw throat until he was just dry heaving. Finished, Sean just slumped over the arm tirelessly as he just painfully waited for his dad to stop this nightmare.

 “Oh, shit, fuckin, Sean!” Derrick grunted out loudly as his hips hammered into his son’s rectum, feeling the intense heat beginning to flicker in his nether regions. He sank his nails deeper into scarred skin already drawing blood as he pounded towards his approaching release. God, the constricting feeling around his cock was really amazing and he was almost saddened that he wouldn’t experience this feeling again. He knew that his son would forever hate him for this and that sent a twinge to his heart, but he pushed it all down in favor of continuing to fuck away inside his child’d ass.

 He let out a hiss and then growled as he felt his cock swelling with the desperate need to cum, his smacking balls hung heavy with the need as well. “Sean, fuck” he strained out through his gritted teeth as his brutal thrusts grew uneven and sloppy. He thrust once, twice, before slamming in harshly and threw his head back in absolute ecstasy moaning to the heavens as he spilled inside his 6 year old son. Derrick grunted and thrust in harshly with each spurt before he stilled and brutally slammed in once more as he finished, Sean whimpering in pain as he felt the nasty feel of another warm liquid shoot inside him.

 Derrick lolled his head back, his eyes clenched close as he panted breathlessly from his insanely blissful orgasm his body shivering from the aftershocks. Eventually though, he let out a loud sigh as the intense feeling was gone and in its place was a somber feeling of extreme guilt and remorse for the sin he had committed onto his son, his heart wrenching as he heard his son sobbing silently and the pathetic whimpers he was letting out. He knew there was no heaven from this, the only place that he deserved to go to was fiery circles of hell where he knew he was destined to go. Derrick brought his head back up and looked down at the damage he had done, pulling his softening length out and looking at his son’s torn and bloody rim and noting the disfiguration he had bestowed onto his child.

 “I-I’m so sorry, Sean” he murmured as he watched the pinkish sperm leak out of his quivering body. Knowing what needed to be done, he got off the couch and headed to his bedroom and went to the one drawer in his room that he told Sean to never open under any circumstances. But, that circumstance was now as he pulled it opened and sighed as his eyes found the one thing he was looking for: his pistol. His grandfather had given it to him before he died and he had kept it ever since. He somberly picked it up and checked to make sure it still had any bullets inside and he sighed as he found that there was indeed only one bullet inside as if the gun was practically made for this very purpose. He was a rapist after all and all rapists deserve to die, and that included him as well.

 Derrick trudged back to the living room and his throat clenched around the knot in his throat as he could see that his son was now curled up in on himself, facing away from him his body shaking from the agony and the cries that were still spilling out from him.

 “I’m so sorry for this, Sean” he murmured loud enough for his son to hear. But, his son didn’t acknowledge him. All he continued to do was cry.

 Derrick cocked the gun before he picked up his shitty little phone and dialed 9-1-1, aiming the gun at his head as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

 “ _Bell County police department, how may I help you?_ ” the female phone operator said in a business voice.

 Derrick cleared his throat. “Hi, this is Derrick Watson. I’d like to report an emergency” he reported, his voice cracking a little but he remained professional as much as he could as he put his finger on the trigger.

  _"Okay. What’s the emergency, Mr. Watson?”_ she asked as and Derrick could hear her typing on the other end.

 Derrick sucked in a final shaky breath. “This one. And tell my son that I love him and I’m sorry” he croaked and before the woman could ask what that meant, she jumped as she heard a loud ‘BANG!’ and heard the phone drop and heard a body collapse onto the floor.

  _"Sir? Sir, are you still there?! Hello, sir!”_

 “DADDY!”


End file.
